(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power operated soil tilling machines of the walk-behind type having integrally incorporated rotary plows, and more particularly, to soil tilling machines equipped with drag which penetrate the earth to provide resistance against forward movement.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Soil tilling machines in general are equipped with rotary plows rotatable in either forward or reverse directions, and are controlled by an operator holding handle bars and walking alongside or behind the machine, tilling fields with blades on the rotating plows and agitating the soil while rotating the plow in forward or reverse directions.
Such soil tilling machines however, tend to lunge forward when the plows are rotating in, the forward direction when tilling hard ground, or on the plow encountering hard objects such as rocks buried in the earth, presenting danger to the operator walking behind the machine holding the handle bars with both hands, by suddenly pulling at the operator and causing the operator to fall forward.
With the introduction of small sized soil tilling machines with integrally incorporated rotary plows in recent years, the demand for safety as well as ease of operation has grown, because such machines are frequently operated by inexperienced amateurs on private home gardens.